


Furry Brother

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Tossed Salads, Dragons, and Scrambled Eggs [4]
Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Maris-related-angst, comment-fic, seattle has entirely too many dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Furry Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"We can't neglect Eddie, he's ur fuzzy little brother!" Niles protested when Frasier offered another treat to the dragon sitting quietly at his feet.

Frasier stared at Niles, torn between surprise and disgust. "Do _not_ let Dad hear you say that! And just how much sherry have you had, anyway? Snowflake is the far superior pet - he cools the apartment when the weather is insufferably humid and warm, he doesn't shed-" and Frasier glared at the Jack Russell Terrier who occupied Martin's recliner as he said this, "- and he actually plays fetch with me. Unlike some animals who deem themselves _above_ fetching a toy when it's thrown."

"I have not had more than I ought -*hic*- or perhaps I have," Niles retorted, changing his tune when he stumbled as he tripped over his own feet, and sinking back down into the suede sofa.

"I'll get you some pillows and a blanket. You can sleep it off on the couch," Frasier said gruffly.

Niles shrugged and laughed without humour, "it's not as though Maris will even miss me."

"You should get a dragon of your own. It's not physically possible to be allergic to them - believe me, I asked a doctor when Dad found Snowy first. Just in case there might be complaints from the neighbours," he added hastily, glancing down at the dragon who rolled over to show off his pale-scaled belly. Frasier obligingly reached down and rubbed him.

"Where would I get one?" Niles asked, sounding defeated. "There's not exactly an American Dragon Kennel Club with registered breeders."

Frasier looked at Niles a second time. His brother didn't seem completely inebriated, just too drunk to drive. Or be entirely co-ordinated. Frasier shrugged. "I'll ask Dad in the morning. His cop buddies are always confiscating dragons from people who really shouldn't have them. Just no fire-breathers. They're illegal."

"Definitely not - the mahogany would go up in seconds," Niles quipped.

"I'm off to bed. I'll help you get the couch ready," Frasier offered.

"Don't bother. I know where the linen closet is - and where you keep the good sheets. Just... Leave Eddie here with me? It would be nice to have something warm in bed with me for once."

Frasier nodded, reluctant to make a joke about his sister-in-law when Niles was in this peculiar mood. He left his brother on the couch, one hand scritching Snowflake behind his ruff and the other arm holding Eddie like a little, furry baby.


End file.
